Eternal Love
by KatherinexSalvatore
Summary: What if Isabella was really Arabella Pierce, Katherine's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

It has been a 3 month since Edward left me, I went to a bar and met Klaus as we talked about the problems we had and then had to much to drink ending up sleeping together afterwords I gave him my number and went home to talk with Charlie, you see Charlie knows about the supernatural since he is an Original Vampire. My name isn't Isabella Swan, no my real name is Arabella Pierce or Arabella Salvatore but I usually go by pierce, I am a half human and half vampire. My mother is no other then Katherine Pierce, she was pregnant when she left Mystic Falls to save herself and had me but she gave me to Charlie to take care of.

"Wake up" I heard someone say as I open my eyes and look at a witch, "where am I?" I ask as she ignores me and picks me up by my arm. I try to remember what happened, I remember going with Angela to Seattle to shop then being knocked out by someone,"let's go" she said as she brought me out and saw Klaus with another guy. "What is she doing here?" he said as the witch glared at Klaus, "she is with Child, it is yours" they told him as I froze putting my hand over my stomach. "Impossible" Klaus said as I looked at the witch and Klaus, "Nik listen" I heard the other male say as I saw Klaus look at my stomach and froze. I also heard the heartbeats as I looked at him, "how is it possible?" he asks the witches as they looked at me and him, "you are both hybrids, you are half werewolf while she is half human" a witch tells him. "What do you want?" he said as I watched them, "freedom Klaus" they said as he looked at me, "fine you are free of your dept" he said as he walked to me and picked me up,

They brought me to Mystic Falls where I heard my mother was from, "are you ok?" Klaus asks as I nod. I had told him who my mother was but he hasn't seen how I really look, "this is my brother Elijah, Elijah this is Arabella Pierce" he introduced as I saw Elijah look at me. "Its nice to meet you" I said as he brought my hand up and kissed it, "I give you my world that you and the child will be safe" he said as I smile. "Children, they are twins" I said as they looked shocked, "is this how you look like Bella?" Klaus asks as shake my head no taking off my wig showing off my black hair and my contacts looking them with my blue eyes.

"Wow, I think I know who your father is Bella" Klaus said as he then talked about Damon Salvatore. "Wow, my mother never told me who he was" I said as Elijah looked at me and asked, "who is your mother?" I looked at him and smirk, "Katherine Pierce" I said as he looked at me shocked. "Katherine is your mother?" Elijah said as I looked at him, "yes unfortunately, you see when I was born she gave me to a friend of hers Charlie, he took care of me since I was a baby and she is my mother but I haven't seen her in years" I tell him as I get up and rub my stomach.

**|Charlie's P.O.V|**

It has been 3 months since Bella is missing, I didn't want to tell Katherine so the wolves are helping. What makes matters worse is those Cullens came back looking for Bella and the wolves are blaming them for Bella's disappearance, no one in this town knows that Bella is not my daughter, I just hope that she is safe.

* * *

_Should I continue? _

_Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I woke up late as I took a shower and got dressed in grey shorts, red sleeveless shirt that hid my baby bump. I walked downstairs putting on black flat shoes as I look at Elijah, "Can I go to the grill?" I ask as he looked at me and smiled, "sure I will take you, I need to see the Doppelganger" he said as I followed him out. I had called Charlie telling him about what happened, Elijah drove me to the grill as I looked outside the window, "so you didn't put on the wig or contacts?" Elijah asked as I looked at him. "He will find out sooner or later, he is my father and if he asks me I will tell him the truth" I said as he nods and parks.

I got off as I walked inside with Elijah, "so tell me what happened to my mother?" I ask Elijah as we sit down. "She skipped town since Klaus is here" he said as I looked around and then stopped at a table, "is he?" I ask him as he looked back and looked at me, "yes he is" he said as I get up and walk up to the table. I saw him get up as I looked at him and smirked, "so your Damon Salvatore" I said as he looked at me, "who are you?" he said as I put my hand out. "My name is Arabella Pierce" I said as he looked at me shocked, "Katherine's sister?" he asked as I look at him, "no not sister" I said as I went up whispering in his ear, "hi daddy" I turn around walking back to the table leaving him frozen as I sat down with Elijah.

**|Damon's P.O.V|**

I was shocked when she called me daddy, "what" I whisper as I saw her talking with Elijah and then I looked at her closely. She did look like me, she had my hair and yes but I can see a bit of Elena in her and that is when I froze, 'Katherine' I thought as I looked at Stefan and grabbed his arm pulling him outside the grill. "What is it now Damon?" he said as I looked at him, "that girl who came up to me, she called me daddy so I just want to know why" I tell him as he looked at me, "you should talk to her" he said as I walked back inside but she was gone.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

We just left the grill as Elijah drove me back to the house, "you know he is going to want answers" Elijah said as I looked at him and then out the window. "I know, but I am like my mother I like to play games" I said as he chuckled, we arrived at the house as I got off and Klaus came out checking if I was fine. "I am fine, just went to the grill" I said as he then glared at Elijah, I sighed and walked inside as I sat down.

2 months have passed, I haven't left the house since Klaus has enemies who wants him dead and Elijah told me to stay. I was bored and they both left to wake their siblings so I got up and walked out to the car as I drove to the grill, I was wearing a light blue dress with white flat shoes on. I felt the babies kick as I rub my stomach and walk inside, I saw my dad at the bar drinking and the group who hates Klaus looking at me.

"Arabella" I heard my mothers voice, I froze as I turned around and looked at her since she just walked in. "What are you.." she stopped talking as she noticed my stomach, "I can explain" I said as I then heard my fathers say with venom, "Katherine" I look at him and her as she looked at him and smirked. "Have you met your daughter, Damon?" she said as he looked at me and then her, "what? how?" he said as she smirked, "when I escaped the cave I found out I was pregnant, I don't know how but 8 months later Arabella was born" she said.

"You are my mother, but you didn't take care of me" I said as she looked at me and frowns, "what are you doing here mother? Klaus is here" I said as she looked at me. "I came to check on my boys" she said as I glare and walked out, "goodbye mother" I said as my father followed me out as he grabbed my arm. "Wait, can we talk?" he asks as I look at him and smile, "sure at your house?" I said as he nods and he drives me to his home.

* * *

_There we go, Next chapter she will be talking with Damon and meeting a few people_

_Review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

We arrived at his home and it was beautiful, I got off as I walked with him inside. I sat down putting my hand on my stomach, "So tell me about your life" he said as I smiled, "Well Katherine left me with a friend Charlie, he has been my dad since I was born but he told me about my mother when I was 12, he never told me who my father was so I found out now when I got here. Everything was normal up to when we moved to forks, I met a Cold one and fell in love. A mistake I will never do again, I went to a bar got drunk and had a one night stand resulting in me getting pregnant" I told him.

"I have missed a lot in your life, I am sorry for not being there" he said as I looked at him and smiled, "it's not your fault, its Katherine's since she didn't tell you I existed" I said as he poured himself a glass and drinks. "So who is the father?" he said as I froze, I was about to answer when my phone went off and I answered it.

[Bella/Klaus]

Bella, where are you?

I was bored, went to the grill and my mother showed up

What! Are you there now?

Nope, at the Salvatore boarding house speaking to my father

I will tell Elijah to pick you up

Fine, bye

I hung up as he looked at me, "Klaus?!" he yelled as I nod and he threw the glass on the wall. I heard the front door open and saw a few people come in, "brother what wrong?" a male said as he looked at him. "Well I find out that bitch Katherine had a secret, she was pregnant Stefan and don't tell me how because even I don't know but she gave the baby to a friend of hers to take care of and now I find out that I have a daughter" he said as everyone looked shocked and then turned to me.

"Why did you throw the glass then?" the Doppelganger asked, "well Elena, my daughter just informed me that the babies father is Klaus, the evil Hybrid" he said as they gasped. I got my phone and texted Elijah, 'come pick me up please' I sighed as my father was ranting about my pregnancy and Klaus. "Would you Shut up!" I yelled as they froze, I got up as I crossed my arms and glared at him, "I get it your angry about my mother not telling you and about the babies father..." I didn't get to finish because I passed out and someone caught me.

**|Elijah's P.O.V|**

I got the text from Bella so I got in the car and drove to the boarding house, when I parked I heard a lot of yelling coming from Damon. I walked inside and saw him yelling at Stefan about Klaus and the child, I heard Bella yell at him to shut up as I watched until I saw her pass out and I moved fast and caught her. I picked her up as I looked at Damon, "Enough of the yelling, you stressed her out and needs rest so I am taking her home" I said but Damon grabbed my arm and glared.

"I am her father, she should stay here" he said as I looked at him and sighed, "yes but Klaus has enemies who want him dead and Bella is his weakness so I don't trust you since you want him dead" I told them. They were shocked as I turned around and left putting her in the car as I drove back to the mansion, it took me 10 minutes to get there as I picked her up and walked inside.

I put her down on the couch as Klaus walked in, "how is she?" he asked as I sit down and watch her sleep. "Stressed, with finding out who her father is and her mother showing up it worries her and now since Damon knows about the child well I think he might get over protective of her" I said as he was watching her sleep.

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I open my eyes slowly as I looked to the right and see Klaus, "your awake" he said as I sit up slowly. "What happened?" I ask as he gives me a glass of water, "you fainted" he said as I drink the water and look at him, "oh" I said as I put the glass down. I rub my stomach as I heard my cell phone ring, I grab it and answer it.

[Bella/Charlie]

Hello?

Bella, We have a problem

Whats wrong?

That Cold one Victoria is back, you need to come back

Fuck, alright I will be there in the morning

Bye

I hung up as Klaus was looking at me, "I have to go Klaus, its my fault she is there" I said as he got up and sat beside me hugging me. "I have something to do tomorrow so I will send Elijah with you" he said as I smiled and leaned against him while he put his hand on my stomach and felt the babies kick. "They know who you are" I said as he smiled and kisses my forehead, "you should go rest, I will tell Elijah" he said as I got up and smiled as I walked upstairs to my room.

* * *

_Next Chapter is when she goes back to Forks_

_I will be doing another StefanxBella story soon :)_

_Review :) _


End file.
